


There's no point in letting your pride kill you

by vivaldis_lover



Series: Rymazian Week 2018 [1]
Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, No edit we die like men, Rymazian Week 2018, super short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaldis_lover/pseuds/vivaldis_lover
Summary: No matter what Akmazian said, the quiet rain, or silent storm or whatever, was a pirate ship.The lack of a proper heating system just proved that.





	There's no point in letting your pride kill you

**Author's Note:**

> It's short because I cared more about contributing to the ship week than the work itself - also, look out for mistake, this fic doesn't know what "editing" means

Ryan passed his hands on his face and sighed deeply. He was a doctor, not a mechanic; there was no way he could put his hands inside the heating system and not make a disaster.

_“Fucking pirate ship.”_

The heating had been stuck on 45 degrees for the last five hours and with only his uniform on, Ryan didn’t know for how much longer he was going to feel his fingers. Or his nose. Or toes. He cupped his hands in front of his mouth and blew hot breath to warm them up a little. There were at least five more hours to go and he needed to find a solution, if he wanted to still have fingers to grab Urvidian with and drag him back to the station after the journey. He went back to the cockpit, where the not-actually-a-space-pirate-in-his-opinion Akmazian was setting the autopilot.

“Nothing?”

“Nothing.”

Ryan sank in his chair with a deep sigh, crossing his arms and pressing his hands between the arms and his chest, to try and keep his fingers warm. The situation sucked. A lot of things sucked, and lately they have started to suck more. His life had gone from _just doing his job as a doctor_ to _verging on treason_ pretty quickly.

He could feel Akmazian’s eyes on him – on a _very specific_ part of him – and he wondered if the man was even trying to be subtle or if that was just his way of flirting.

“You got something to say?” he snapped.

“Nope.”

He felt so at ease in the silence that followed that it was almost like he was sitting on dried chickpeas.

“I _know_ you have something to say, just say it,” said Ryan.

“Well…”

“ _What?_ ”

“I have a cloak.”

It took him a moment to understand what Akmazian was suggesting.

_Oh, hell no._ He was not going to huddle under the freaking Robin Hood cloak with the terrorist. He would have rather died of hypothermia.

But…

The fabric looked heavy – and _warm_. Akmazian looked completely at ease under it: no clattering teeth, no blowing hot breath on his hands, no rubbing his arms to warm them up.

He was going to regret it. He was going to regret it so hard. But he was _so_ cold. And there were still five hours left to the trip.

He stood in front of Akmazian with the most threatening expression he could pull off, taking advantage of the fact that he was for once towering over the man.

“You even try to get touchy – I cut your hands off.”

“Since you asked so nicely, I will keep my hands to myself.”

There was not enough room on the chair for both of them, so Akmazian decided to slide on the floor, back resting against the walls of the cockpit. He spread his legs to allow Ryan to sit comfortably between them, then covered the doctor with his cloak.

Ryan was initially not at ease, but he had to admit that resting against Akmazian’s chest was… not unpleasant. He found himself relaxing more and more with each minute. It had been quite a while since the last time he had been able to relax like this with another person.

“Gettin’ comfy, doctor?” provoked him Akmazian.

“Shut up.”

He slowly felt the warmth make its way under his skin. At that point he was leaning into Akmazian without even pretending to not liking feeling him against his back.

If he had told to the himself of a year before that he would have ended up huddling for warmth on a pirate ship with a wanted terrorist he wouldn’t have believed it. He wouldn’t have believe especially the part where he enjoyed all of that.


End file.
